Te lo prometo (Nunca)
by Anyway7
Summary: One-shoot. Una simple historia de amor, el sueño de todo enamorado. Mala para los summary pero espero que le deis una oportunidad.


_¡Hola a todos! ¡Estoy de vuelta!_

 _Esta historia va sobre Spashley de South of nowhere pero podría poner los nombres de otros personajes cualquiera para contarla. Pero por culpa de las chicas de The Gay Women Channel (supongo que las conoceréis y si no id a verlas en YouTube porque son geniales) me enganché a la serie y me dio por escribir sobre ellas._

 _En ella hay gran parte de mí, como en todas, porque me encanta escribir sobre lo que hay en mí. Me siento segura de escribiéndolo, me hace bien. Espero no agobiaros con toda esta palabraría, pero cuando empiezo no paro._

 _Bueno, espero que os guste mucho. No hay posibilidad de que continúe la historia, no tengo tiempo._

 _Ya sabéis, pera cualquier cosa tenéis los reviews. Son bien recibidas las críticas._

 _Gracias por leerla._

* * *

 **SOUTH OF NOWHERE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN. PERTENECEN A LAS CADENA THE N.**

* * *

La miraba y me perdía en sus ojos mar. Su sonrisa, perfecta, nunca desaparecía de su cara. Pelo liso, dorado, brillante. Sus curvas, finas y delicadas. Ella, perfecta.

Mirarla era mi pasión, mi única manera de sobrevivir a cada día que pasaba. Días cortos porque estaba con ella, pero largos porque no estaba con ella como yo verdaderamente quería.

La quería, la amaba. Se había colado en lo más profundo de mi corazón desde el primer momento en que me la había cruzado por los pasillos del King High. Pero, en aquel momento, no me atreví a hablarle. Jamás, ni ninguna chica ni ningún chico, me había hecho quedarme plantada como una boba mirándola tan fijamente. A cada detalle, a cada movimiento, a cada paso.

Desde aquel mismo día, me había dedicado a dar un paso adelante y dirigirme a ella. Y, como si el destino hubiese pronosticado que debíamos estar juntas, nos hicimos amigas, inseparables. Todos los días necesitaba hablar con ella, estar con ella. Su solo presencia hacía mis días mejores, los alegraba desde primera hora de la mañana hasta última hora de la noche.

Pero solo había un pequeño problema: ella no sentía lo mismo por mí. La pregunta está clara: ¿cómo estás tan segura de que no puede sentir lo mismo por ti? Fácil: es hetero. La condición que daño hace a una lesbiana. Porque no si sería mejor eso o que no le gustaras. Al menos con la segunda tendrías una mínima oportunidad, aunque fuera escasa.

A pesar de que mi amor por ella no me cupiera en el pecho y fuera un sentimiento difícil de irse fácilmente, yo seguí estando a su lado, como la mejor amiga que era. Apoyándola en todo lo necesario. Aunque fuera aquello que más me doliera del mundo.

Porque ese día era inevitable. Y, finalmente, llegó. Mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo se había enamorado. Recuerdo ese día a la perfección, como si hubiera sido ayer.

* * *

Era una noche de viernes, noche de cine en casa de Spencer. La rubia y yo nos turnábamos cada semana para ceder nuestra habitación para disfrutar de nuestras películas favoritas. Una de las cosas que me gustaba de mi amistad con Spencer era que teníamos los mismos gustos para el cine, cosa que no me pasaba con el resto de mis amigos.

Ya nos habíamos acomodado en la cama con las palomitas para el maratón que nos esperaba por delante cuando, antes de que diera play a la primera película, mi amiga me paró.

\- **Antes de que empecemos, quería contarte algo, Ash.** -me dijo, un poco tímida.

\- **Por supuesto.** -hablé, dejando sobre la mesita de noche el mando de la televisión y dirigiendo mi plena atención hacia la rubia.- **Tú dirás. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?** -pregunté, un poco extrañada de la actitud misteriosa de Spencer.

\- **No, claro que no.** -respondió.- **Si lo fuera, te lo habría dicho antes.**

\- **Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?** -le invité a seguir, viendo que se había quedado un poco parada.

\- **¿Recuerdas a Aiden de mi clase de matemáticas?** -me preguntó, jugando con sus dedos. Siempre actuaba así cuando estaba nerviosa. Era adorable.

\- **Creo que sí.** -contesté un poco dudosa.- **¿Aquel chico que te saludó esta mañana cuando íbamos hacia tu taquilla antes de clase?**

\- **Sí, ese mismo. Pues bien, el otro día, aquel que llegué tarde al coche porque me había retrasado un poco, ¿sabes de cuál te hablo?** -volvió a preguntar.

\- **Spencer, si me acuerdo. Pero me estas empezando a preocupar. ¿Ocurre algo malo con ese chico? ¿Ha intentado pasarse contigo? Porque si es así...** -pero no pude continuar porque la rubia me cortó.

\- **No, tranquila. No te pongas así.** -intentó tranquilizarme.

\- **Es que me estás preocupando, S. ¿Puedes contarme que ha pasado?** -le incité, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- **Está bien. Pues resulta que me preguntó si tenía planes para este fin de semana y si quería quedar con él para ir a algún lado.**

\- **Pero, ¿en plan cita?** -pregunté.

\- **Sí, en plan cita.** -respondió.

- **Y, ¿a ti te gusta?**

\- **Bueno, es uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto. Sería un desperdicio no decirle que sí.**

Por un momento me quedé callada, no sabía que decir. Por primera vez en mi vida me había quedado si palabras que decir. Desde que había conocido a Spencer, jamás me había hablado de chicos ni de chicas. Simplemente éramos nosotras dos. A pesar de tener un grupo de amigos en común, nunca nos separábamos. Siempre estábamos juntas. Sin nadie más. Por eso, me sorprendió mucho aquella confesión de mi amiga. Porque yo sabía perfectamente que significaba aquello.

\- **Entonces, ¿vas a tener una cita con Aiden este fin de semana?** -pregunté sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

\- **Sí, eso es lo que he dicho. Alguna vez algún chico se tenía que fijar en mí, ¿no crees?** -me dijo, sonriente.

Yo solo le pude devolver una falsa sonrisa. Pero, para evitar seguir hablando del tema, decidí poner la película. No era un buen momento para mostrar mi corazón roto.

* * *

Y aquel día nos lleva al de hoy. Desde aquel momento a este han pasado aproximadamente seis meses. Los 160 días más largos de mi vida. Donde estos ya no eran tan cortos como antes, porque ella ya no estaba conmigo en todos ellos. Siempre había una llamada, unos mensajes o una noche de cine. Pero eran más cortas, más tardíos y más esporádicas. Él ocupaba parte de un mundo que había sido nuestro y solo de las dos desde el principio del curso.

Algunos sábados en los que Spencer quedaba con Aiden, yo me iba a uno de los clubs de la ciudad a conocer gente. Si aquellos sentimientos que tenía por la rubia eran tan fuerte, significaba que también los podía tener por otra persona, pero no sabía si chico o chica. Decidí buscar primero chicos. Pero no me satisfacían. Aunque tampoco lo hicieran las chicas, sabía que me gustaba mucho más besar unos labios dulces y carnosos a unos posesivos y controladores. Sin embargo, nadie lograba llenar el vacío que había dentro de mí. Y era difícil que alguien lo consiguiera.

Hoy era el día del baile. El día más esperado por todos los alumnos del instituto. El día que ponía de manifiesto quien estaba solo y quien vivía una vida, a lo mejor ficticia, pero feliz. Yo me encontraba a su espalda, observándola con todo su esplendor. Estaba increíble. No había podido elegir mejor vestido para aquella noche. Estaba impecable. Más perfecta que de costumbre.

\- **Debo reconocer que estás deslumbrante. El vestido es precioso y tú estás guapísima.** -dije, admirándola en el espejo que se encontraba frente a ella.

\- **Muchas gracias, Ash.** -me dijo, dedicándome una de esas sonrisas suyas que me derretían.- **No sé qué habría hecho sin ti. Tuviste muy buen ojo al escoger este.**

\- **Sabía que se vería perfecto en ti. El rojo te favorece muchísimo.** -dije, completamente embobada.

\- **Ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que nadie pudiera haberme hecho. Me encanta. Gracias de nuevo.** -mientras me abrazaba, yo intentaba aprovechar los últimos minutos que me quedaban con ella antes de que se fuera al baile. Unos segundos después, se separó de mí y me miró fijamente.- **Sigo sin entender por qué no vienes. Vamos a estar todos menos tú.**

\- **Ya sabes que mañana me tengo que levantar pronto para irme con mi padre. Si me acuesto tarde no habrá nadie que consiga sacar a esta marmota de la cama por la mañana.** -bromeé, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Aquello era una completa mentira. Realmente me había preparado para ir al baile desde hacía un par de semanas. Pero no podía ir. No podía ver como la persona que más quería bailaba, se reía, disfrutaba y se besaba con otra persona. Me era imposible de soportar. Por eso, antes de que llegará Aiden, decidí volver a mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto. No quería ver a nadie. Solo quería estar sola. Pero eso me iba a ser imposible. Alguien golpeó la puerta de mi habitación y la abrió.

\- **Mamá, ya te he dicho que no me apetece comer nada.** -dije, enfadada de que me hubieran molestado.

\- **No soy tu madre. ¿Puedo pasar?** -preguntó una voz conocida.

\- **¿Kyla? ¿Qué haces aquí?** -interrogué a mi hermana, la cual debería estar en el baile con su pareja.

\- **¿Crees que me podía ir y dejar a mi hermana sola pasando la peor noche de su vida?** -dijo, sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

\- **Es posible.** -ambas soltamos una risa antes de volver al silencio.- Ahora hablando en serio, ya te dije que no iba a ir.

\- **Y yo ya te lo he dicho, no voy a dejar a mi hermana sola en una noche como esta por un mal de amores.** -soltó Kyla, sorprendiéndome por completo.

\- **¿Qué has dicho?** -pregunté, mirándola con los ojos como platos.

\- **Ashley, eres mi hermana. Y, aunque no lo fueras, se nota a kilómetros luz lo que te pasa. Es Spencer quien te tiene así, ¿verdad?** -habló, dejándome aún más descolocada.

\- **¿Cómo lo sabes?** -le cuestioné, sin entender como mi hermana podía saber aquello.

\- **Es obvio. Solo hace falta estar a solas con las dos para ver como se te iluminan los ojos cada vez que la miras o como sonríes cada ver que te mira.**

\- **Vaya.** -dije. Me había dejado sin palabras.- **Pensaba que no era tan obvia.**

\- **Para los demás puede que no lo seas. Pero eres mi hermana y de verdad me preocupo por ti. Y sé que mueres por esa chica.** -se acercó a mí, acariciando mi cabeza. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que dejar reposarla sobre su hombro.

\- **Ya que sabes todo, entenderás el por qué no puedo ir al baile. Ella va a estar feliz, bailando con el chico de sus sueños...** -no pude continuar porque Kyla se me adelantó.

\- **¿Cómo estas tan segura de que él es la persona con la que Spencer quiere estar?** -me preguntó.

\- **Venga ya. Si no lo fuera, no habría estado saliendo con él tanto tiempo.** -aseguré a Kyla, no sabía hacia donde quería llegar con aquella pregunta.

\- **Ashley, ¿te has parado dos segundos a analizar la actitud de Spencer cuando está contigo?** -cuestionó mi hermana. Aquella pregunta me descolocó por completo.

\- **Pues, la normal. Somos mejores amigas, pero hasta ahí llega la cosa.** -dije, sin entender muy bien aquella pregunta de Kyla.

\- **¿No te has dado cuenta de que a ella se le iluminan exactamente igual que a ti los ojos cuando tú hablas? ¿O que cuando te acercas a ella, la sonrisa que pone en su cara es la misma que la tuya cuando la escuchas hablar? Por no hablar de su habitación.**

\- **¿De qué estás hablando?** -pregunté. No sabía a qué venía mencionar el cuarto de Spencer.

\- **Ash, tiene un altar montado por ti en su mesita de noche. Tiene la primera foto que os hicisteis enmarcada en un cuadro, la primera pulsera que le regalaste y ya perdido la cuenta de todas las cosas tuyas que hay allí.**

\- **¿En serio?** -dije, más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba.- Nunca me había fijado.

\- **Porque para algunas cosas eres muy detallista, pero para otras estas demasiado ciega. Esa chica siente algo muy fuerte por ti.**

\- **Yo no estoy tan segura.** -corté, no queriéndome hacer ilusiones de todo aquello.- **Si de verdad sintiera algo por mí, primero, ¿por qué está con Aiden? Y, segundo, ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho?**

\- **Te voy a contestar con una misma respuesta para ambas preguntas. Tú, tan bien como yo lo sabes. Por lo mismo que tú: miedo. Tiene miedo a que no sientas lo mismo que ella por ti.**

\- **Pero, aún así, eso no responde a por qué sigue con Aiden después de tanto tiempo.** -seguí insistiendo a mi hermana.

\- **Porque se siente segura con él. Aiden la protege, la cuida, la hace sentir querida. Llena con él el vacío de no poder estar contigo.**

Me quedé callada. Jamás había imaginado que Spencer me pudiera haber ocultado lo que sentía por mí. Pero yo había estado haciendo lo mismo. Así que aún había una pequeña posibilidad de que la rubia sintiera algo por mí, como decía mi hermana. Y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de descubrirlo.

\- **Necesito saber la verdad, Kyla.** -dije a la morena, después de unos minutos en silencio.- **Tenemos que ir al baile.**

\- **Eso está hecho.** -dijo, levantándose de mi cama, dispuesta a salir de mi habitación.

\- **Solo tenemos un problema.** -Kyla se giró para mirarme extrañada.- **No tengo qué ponerme para ir.**

\- **¿A dónde te crees que iba?** -y dicho esto, salió de mi habitación. No tenía ni idea a qué se refería Kyla. Después de un par de minutos, volvió a entrar a mi cuarto con un vestido dentro de una funda.

\- **¿De dónde narices has sacado ese vestido?** -pregunté, totalmente desorbitada.

\- **Lo compré la semana pasada. Lo tenía guardado para dártelo por tu cumpleaños pero, cuando me enteré de que no ibas a venir al baile, sabía que con él te convencería.**

\- **Como para no hacerlo. Es precioso.** -dije, admirando aquella preciosidad color azul marino. Abracé fuertemente a Kyla, agradeciéndole aquel regalo y me dispuse a arreglarme.

En un tiempo récord llegamos al gimnasio del instituto, donde se estaba llevando a cabo el baile. Antes de entrar, cogí del brazo a mi hermana y la paré. Esta se giró, extrañada por mi comportamiento.

\- **¿Qué pasa, Ash? Todo va a salir bien.** -dijo, intentando reconfortarme.

\- **¿Y si no sale bien? ¿Y si cuando le diga lo que siento por ella no siente lo mismo y ya no quiere volver a verme nunca más?**

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Kyla puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y habló:

\- **Escúchame. Es posible eso que dices, no te digo que no. Pero quiero que entiendas una cosa. Si Spencer se aleja de ti, es que realmente no es tu amiga. Porque no te comprende. Un buen amigo sabe apreciar lo mejor del otro. Sin importar nada. Sé valiente y díselo. No puedes vivir el resto de tu vida preguntándote qué habría pasado si. Es tu única oportunidad.** **Es ahora o nunca.** -cuando acabó, solo pude respirar profundamente y asentar con la cabeza.- **Bien, pues vamos hacia dentro. Jake me va a matar como tarde mucho más en llegar.**

Sonreí para mí misma cuando vi a mi hermana salir corriendo en busca de su pareja. Cuando llegué al umbral de la puerta, volví a respirar hondo y repetí las palabras que había dicho mi hermana:

\- **Es ahora o nunca.** -y entré dentro del gimnasio.

La música estaba alta, las risas también, la gente estaba disfrutando de aquel baile que tanto habían esperado, porque significaba que el final del curso estaba llegando. Un momento que yo no quería que llegase porque eso significaba no ver a Spencer.

¡Spencer! Claro, me tenía que centrar. Era a por ella a por la que había venido, la razón por la que estaba allí, lo demás me daba bastante igual. La busqué por todo el interior del recinto. Pero, cuando mis ojos la localizaron, estaba con él. Sin embargo, estaba llena de coraje en aquel momento. Tenía que hablar con ella sí o sí. "Es ahora o nunca", seguía repitiendo mi cabeza.

Me acerqué a ella y le toqué el hombro. La rubia se giró hacia mí. Cuando nuestros ojos conectaron, recordé perfectamente por qué me había enamorado de ella: tenía los dos océanos más bonitos del mundo en su perfecto rostro. En él apareció una preciosa sonrisa, que casi hace que me cayese hacia atrás.

\- **¡Ashley!** -gritó, dejándome por un momento sorda.- **¡Estás aquí!**

Acto seguido, tenía sus brazos enganchados en mi cuello. La rodeé con los míos, mientras aspiraba su perfume. Era tan perfecto como ella. Pero aquella paz en la que me encontraba duró poco porque se apartó un poco de mí.

\- **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías que madrugar mañana?** -me preguntó, inocentemente.

\- **Que más da. Quería pasar esta noche con mis amigos. Contigo.** -dije, sonriéndole. Ella me devolvió una preciosa sonrisa. Y así nos quedamos por unos instantes. Perdidas en la otra, como si lo demás a nuestro alrededor no existiera. Solo éramos las dos. Pero, como siempre, alguien tuvo que interrumpir.

\- **Estimados alumnos.** -saludó las directora del instituto, desde el pequeño escenario donde se encontraba el DJ de la fiesta.- **Quería agradeceros a todos por haber venido a la fiesta, que a vuestros compañeros les ha costado mucho de montar, en vez de estar de copas por ahí.** -hubo unas risas generalizadas por todo el gimnasio.- **Bueno, ha llegado el momento de nombrar al rey y la reina del baile de este curso. Buena suerte a todos.** -abrió uno de los dos sobres que llevaba en las manos y lo leyó.- **El rey del baile de este año es... ¡Aiden Dennison!**

El novio de Spencer subió corriendo al escenario, sin siquiera saludar a la rubia y recibió la corona por parte de la directora.

\- **Y la reina del baile de este año es...** -continuó la directora.- **¡Kyla Davies!**

Cuando oí el nombre de mi hermana, grité de alegría. Se lo merecía. Se había pasado dos meses haciendo campaña por todo el instituto.

Cuando ambos estuvieron coronados, inició el baile del rey y la reina, momento que yo aproveché para hablar a solas con Spencer.

\- **Spence.** -la rubia me miró, incitándome a continuar.- **¿Podemos hablar?**

\- **Claro.** -me sonrió, y salimos del recinto.

Fuera, nos sentamos en el banco que solíamos utilizar para hablar las dos a solas. Al principio, comencé a jugar con mis manos. Sabía perfectamente lo que le quería decir, pero era muy difícil decirlo. Spencer notó mi nerviosismo, porque, con una mano, agarró las mías y con la otra me giró la cara para que la mirase.

\- **Ashley, sea lo que sea me lo puedes decir. Voy a seguir estando aquí. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.**

Aquellas palabras me bastaron para armarme de valor. "Es ahora o nunca".

\- **Spence, desde el día en que te conocí, sabía que serías una persona muy importante en mi vida. Pero jamás llegué a imaginarme lo que me harías falta. Cada día me es imposible irme a dormir sin hablarte. Cada momento me es imposible no pensar en ti. A cada paso que doy siempre te tengo conmigo, vaya a donde vaya.** -hice una pausa para coger aire y poder continuar.- **Al principio pensé que era porque eras mi mejor amiga y necesitaba saber todo de ti. Porque para eso están las mejores amigas. Pero no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Porque yo misma me di cuenta de que de la forma en que te miraba era imposible que mirase a alguien más. Para ti, mis ojos brillaban más que con nadie. Para ti, mi corazón latía como no lo había hecho nunca. Y de esto no había posibilidad de equivocarse.** -la miré por un momento antes de continuar. No cambiado la expresión de su cara desde que había empezado a hablar.- **A lo mejor te estarás preguntando por qué no te lo he dicho antes. Pues por una sencilla razón: miedo. Miedo a que te alejases de mi vida, a no tenerte conmigo. Y por eso, durante todo este tiempo, he preferido ser tu amiga a arriesgarme. Prefería verte feliz con otro y morirme por dentro que intentar que hubiese la mínima posibilidad de que sintieses algo por mí. Porque mi vida no es lo mismo sin ti, Spencer. Necesito que sepas que, aunque no sientas lo mismo, te voy a apoyar siempre en todo. Pero siempre va a haber una parte de mí que nunca se olvidará de esto que siento.** -y me callé. No iba a seguir repitiendo cosas que ya sabía. Ahora le tocaba el turno a ella de hablar.

\- **Te gusta dar por sentado muchas cosas, ¿verdad?** -aquella pregunta me descolocó por completo.

\- **No sé a qué te...** -pero no pude continuar. Unos labios me bloqueaban.

Eran los labios más suaves, dulces y carnosos que había probado nunca. Y me estaban besando a mí. Por un momento pensé que estaba delirando. Pero cuando se separó de mí y juntamos nuestras frentes, supe que aquello era real, y mucho.

\- **Yo...** -intenté decir. Pero, de nuevo, la rubia me paró.

\- **Ashley, siempre te he querido. Desde el primer momento en que nos vimos en los pasillos de ente instituto. Siempre has sido tú.**

\- **Pero, ¿qué pasa con Aiden?** -le pregunté, separándome un poco para poder mirarla mejor a los ojos.

\- **Aiden me cuida, me protege y es increíble conmigo. Pero no eres tú.** -dijo, acariciándome la mejilla.- **No ha conseguido llenar el hueco que tú ocupas en mi corazón. Por mucho que hayamos estado cinco meses juntos, ha sido más un mejor amigo que otra cosa para mí. Ni siquiera nos hemos acostado.**

\- **¿En serio?** -pregunté, incrédula.

\- **Sí.** -me respondió, sonriéndome.- **Siempre una parte de mí ha querido que fuese tú la primera.**

Yo solo pude ampliar la sonrisa de mi cara. Aquello me hacía la persona más feliz del universo.

\- **Sobre eso se puede llegar a un acuerdo.** -dije, con una sonrisa traviesa en mi cara. La sonrisa que recibí a cambio me lo dijo todo. Me cogió de la mano y nos levantamos del banco. Pero, antes de que se pusiera a andar, la paré un momento.- **Un segundo, ¿qué pasa con Aiden?**

\- **Dejémoslo para mañana, ¿vale?** -aquella cara me suplicaba que le hiciese caso. Pero yo no podía.

\- **No puedo hacerlo. Por favor.** -le pedí suplicante.

\- **Está bien. Nos vemos en unos minutos donde siempre.** -me dijo, dejando un beso sobre mi mejilla. Yo solo asentí.

No tardó mucho en aparecer. Se subió al coche y encendí el motor para dirigirnos a mi casa. Andaba callada, pero no le quise preguntar. Nunca es agradable romper con alguien con el que has estado tanto tiempo.

Cuando entramos dentro de mi casa, no me dio tiempo a dejar ni las llaves en su sitio. Inmediatamente, una loba feroz se apoderaba de mi boca, sin posibilidad de resistirme a aquellos besos. Besos necesitados pero que también llevaban mensaje incluido: "déjame demostrarte que eres solo tú".

Lo más rápido que pudimos, que fueron unos largos minutos de fogosos besos por toda las casa, llegamos a mi cuarto. Coloqué una de mis manos en su espalda y la acaricié hasta dar con el cierre del vestido. Sonreí para mis adentros y bajé la cremallera muy lentamente. Cuando completé mi tarea, el vestido fue cayendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. Me permití el lujo de dejar de besarla para contemplarla en todo su esplendo. No era la primera vez que la veía en ropa interior, pero sí era la primera vez que todo aquel cuerpo era mío. Si tiempo para más, empecé a besar su cuello mientras ella hacía desaparecer mi vestido.

Cuando nos quedamos ambas en las mismas condiciones, Spencer saltó hasta agarrase en mi cintura. Poco a poco la dirigí a la cama para acostarla sobre ella, y yo sobre la rubia. Si dejar de besarla, fui acariciando con mis manos toda la carne que podía, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con mi espalda. Pero nuestros cuerpos pedían a gritos por más, por lo que, en un despiste mío, mi sujetador acabó en el suelo de la habitación, y al poco tiempo el suyo junto a él. Mis besos fueron descendiendo por todo su cuerpo, mientras mis manos daban placer a unos pezones que pedían a gritos atención. Al llegar hasta su centro, que se encontraba completamente empapado, no pudo seguir resistiéndome por mucho tiempo. Retiré la última prenda de ropa que quedaba en aquel precioso cuerpo e hice lo mismo con la mía.

Cuando quedamos completamente desnudas, miré por un momento de nuevo hacia sus ojos para que me diera permiso para acabar. Su cara de deseo no necesitaba hablar. Dirigí mis labios hacia los suyos y mis dedos hacia su entrada. La profundicé poco a poco, no tenía ninguna prisa. Para que yo no me quedase atrás, la rubia llevó a cabo la misma acción que yo estaba realizando con su cuerpo. Las embestidas fueron subiendo de ritmo cada vez más hasta que ambas llegamos, casi al mismo tiempo, al orgasmo. El que más recordaría el resto de mi vida. No solo por ser el primero. Sino por ser junto a Spencer.

Acto seguido, me coloqué a su lado en la cama y la besé dulcemente. Le retiré unos mechones de su cara y le sonreí.

\- **Te amo.** -me dijo. Yo solo pude ensanchar la sonrisa de mi cara.

\- **Yo también te amo.** -la volví a besar.- **Prométeme que no te vas a ir.** -le pedí, antes de quedarme dormida.

\- **Nunca. Te lo prometo.**

* * *

 _Gracias a todos por leerla._

 _Besos :)_

 _Con cariño,_

 _CVC_


End file.
